


"Si, Koutarou, il gufo mi ricorda te."

by cryingshinigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, mentions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingshinigami/pseuds/cryingshinigami
Summary: Bokuto è stato via per due mesi da casa e la prima sera in cui può tornare fra le braccia di Akaashi si addormenta e rimane inerme fino al mattino dopo.Diciamo che questo ad Akaashi non piace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	"Si, Koutarou, il gufo mi ricorda te."

Porca puttana, Akaashi.  
Maledetto infido serpente.  
Che cosa non mi stai facendo.  
Mordo il labbro inferiore, tiro dentro l’aria ed espiro rumorosamente, il gomito che preme sulla coscia e il telefono che pende pigramente dalla mia mano.  
E’ iniziato tutto quando oggi l’ho mollato sul letto.  
Ieri sera dovevamo recuperare il tempo perduto dopo i due mesi che ho passato in ritiro per i Nazionali di Pallavolo che ci saranno fra qualche settimana, ma non è proprio andata così. Sono arrivato a casa di Keiji sudato, stanco e sfinito, ho avuto appena il tempo di farmi una doccia e avvinghiarmi a quel corpo meraviglioso, morbido e liscio, prima di svenire sul letto.  
E stamattina avevo un fottuto appuntamento con il mio manager che mi richiedeva, per cui quando mi sono svegliato e il mio meraviglioso ragazzo si è strofinato languidamente gli occhi dicendomi “mi sei davvero mancato, amore” sono stato costretto dalla responsabilità dei miei vent’anni ad andarmene.  
A lasciarlo là, lamentoso e interdetto, insoddisfatto.  
E ora ne sto pagando le conseguenze.  
Il sorriso sornione di Keiji pungola i miei occhi, il suo corpo accoccolato in una posa quasi felina al lato del divano di fronte a me.  
Dopo l’appuntamento con il manager avevamo programmato assieme un’uscita di gruppo, per “celebrare” il nostro ritorno.   
Ci sono Kuroo e Kenma, Iwaizumi, Daichi e Sugawara, tutti intenti a dare il loro bentornato ai pochi di noi che sono rimasti anche dopo il liceo nel mondo della Pallavolo. E vedere i miei compagni mi fa sentire ancora più in colpa. Hinata e Kageyama hanno partecipato insieme al ritiro, quindi non fanno testo, ma il viso sfinito e soddisfatto di Oikawa stimola in me il pensiero di tutto quello che non ho fatto ad Akaashi.  
E Akaashi si sta vendicando.  
Tiro un’occhiata veloce ad Iwaizumi, o Iwa-chaaaaan, come lo sento chiamare di solito dalla vocina petulante di Oikawa, e con un suo movimento riesco a intravedere il segno scuro dei graffi sulla schiena. Deve aver fatto urlare Tooru parecchio, ieri sera.  
Ora capisco perché Akaashi è così incazzato.  
Ed ha ricorso a misure drastiche.  
Guardo lascivamente, di nuovo, lo schermo del mio cellulare. Non cancellerò mai questa foto. E’ politically correct metterla come salva schermo?  
Uno scatto magistrale.  
Keiji in ginocchio, davanti allo specchio, le ginocchia schiacciate per terra, la schiena dolcemente inarcata. Indossa una maglietta, una MIA maglietta, tirata su ad arte per mostrare la linea rotonda del sedere, e il bordo largo che lascia intravedere la pelle lattiginosa del petto.  
Misure drastiche, no?  
Appoggio la caviglia sulla coscia, fisso il mio ragazzo negli occhi.  
E’ come se potessi sentirlo parlare.  
Le labbra si attorcigliano attorno alla cannuccia, la lingua che spunta appena prima di succhiare. Gli occhi sono fissi verso di me, un sorriso minuscolo che mi stuzzica, gli occhi azzurri che luccicano.  
“Saltami addosso, Kou”, sembra dire.  
Mi fa male il cazzo.  
Mi fa malissimo.  
Due mesi di masturbazione sporadica, fatta solo e unicamente pensando al ragazzo che ho qui davanti, mi hanno distrutto.  
Anche io volevo scopare fino allo sfinimento, ieri, ma ero così stanco e il profumo di Akaashi così buono, le sue mani così delicate fra i miei capelli, che non sono riuscito a resistere.  
E nemmeno ora.   
– Ho sentito che hai dato del filo da torcere a Ushijima, Bokuto! – dice Sugawara, sorridendomi, e costringendomi inevitabilmente a dimenticare le mie frustrazioni.  
Apro la bocca per rispondere quando Keiji si allunga verso di me. Appoggia la mano sul mio ginocchio, e la tira un po’ su, in un gesto che sembra affettuoso a chi ci sta guardando ma è per me niente meno di una dolce agonia.   
– Non avevo dubbi che ci sarebbe riuscito, anche senza di me come alzatore. – interviene.  
Akaashi sa del mio OCD e cerca sempre di farmi tantissimi complimenti, e sa anche perfettamente che nella maggior parte dei casi essere elogiato mi eccita. Soprattuto quando lo fa con quegli occhi felini e passandosi la lingua fra le labbra.  
Il tempo scorre lentissimo. Non riesco nemmeno più a focalizzarmi su quello di cui stiamo parlando.  
Tutto ciò che vedo è Keiji che si morde il labbro, Keiji che allunga una gamba verso di me, Keiji che espira con un rumore lontanamente simile ad un gemito.  
Keiji, Keiji, Keiji.  
Non ce la faccio più.   
– Tutto bene, Bo? – mi chiede ad un certo punto Kuroo.  
E’ il mio migliore amico, penso che si sia accorto che c’è qualcosa che non va. Ma come faccio a dirglielo?  
Scuoto la testa.   
– Devo…devo andare al bagno. – mugugno.  
Grazie a Gesù stamattina ho messo una felpa di quelle larghe che copre benissimo dove deve coprire.  
Kuroo mi lancia un’occhiata, poi guarda Akaashi. Sorride.  
Bastardo, ha capito.  
Ma poco mi interessa.  
Il mio viaggio verso il bagno è interminabile, e un tremolio di soddisfazione mi colpisce quando sento da lontano Akaashi scusarsi per raggiungermi anche lui.  
Mi arresto sulla porta, quel tanto che basta per sentire la testa del mio ragazzo che spinge gentilmente sulla mia schiena. Le sue mani si infiltrano sotto l’orlo della felpa, appoggiandosi sulla mia pancia, tastando gentilmente.  
Ad Akaashi piacciono gli addominali, i miei addominali.  
Le dita tracciano le linee definite dei muscoli, infilandosi nel solco che dirige al mio ombelico.  
Se continua così vengo nei pantaloni.   
– Che cosa ci fai qui fermo, Koutarou? – chiede poi, la voce appena sussurrata che gratta appena sulla gola, lasciando uscire una sorta di gemito che mi fa alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Stringo i denti.   
– Mi stai rendendo la vita un inferno, ‘Kaashi. – mugugno, le sue dita che scorrono all’attaccatura della mia cintura.  
La sua presa si fa salda sulla mia vita, affonda le unghie.   
– La tua vita un inferno, Kou? – esclama, sarcastico.  
Mi gira attorno e mi tira in avanti dal collo della felpa. Preme la fronte contro la mia, ma quando mi sporgo per baciarlo indietreggia, facendomi emettere un mugugno di stizza.   
– Vuoi sapere chi ha passato tutto ieri a mettere a posto casa, si è fatto una doccia, si è messo la tua maglietta delle partite come una brava cheerleader, si è preparato per del sesso mozzafiato, e sai cosa intendo, pensando a te e mugugnando il tuo nome? E sai chi ha visto il proprio uomo uscire dalla doccia praticamente nudo, arrampicarsi sul letto e addormentarsi come un bambino? Spoiler, sono io. – mi fa notare, e lo vedo arrossire.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e si allontana, le mani che si impastano violentemente fra di loro.  
Cerco sempre di dimenticare che, per quanto sia io quello dei due psicologicamente instabile, stare vicino a qualcuno come me è faticoso, e che Akaashi, per quanto io lo veda così, non è sempre perfetto, irremovibile e forte come vuole mostrare da fuori.   
– Non volevo arrabbiarmi con te, scusami, sono imbarazzante. Non dovrei comportarmi come se avessi cinque anni e… - borbotta, senza guardarmi nemmeno una volta.  
Sono immediatamente addosso a lui. Stringo quel suo esile e languido corpo sul mio, una mano che si muove delicatamente fra i capelli scuri, l’altra attorcigliata attorno la sua vita.   
– Non sei imbarazzante, non ti stai comportando come se avessi cinque anni. Hai ragione, Keiji, lo sappiamo entrambi. Scusa se sono stato idiota ieri sera, volevo saltarti addosso più di quanto tu non creda, è che sono veramente svenuto. – gli dico, parlando vicino al suo orecchio.  
Akaashi si tende. Ogni suo muscolo sembra sul punto di scattare, ma poi si lascia completamente andare attorno a me. Sento qualcosa di caldo e bagnato sul mio petto e rimango scioccato. Sta…piangendo?   
– Keiji, tesoro, che cosa c’è? – chiedo immediatamente, osservando il suo viso bagnato dalle lacrime.  
Tira su appena con il naso e si asciuga un occhio con la manica della giacca.   
– Non è niente, Kou, davvero… – prova a mentire, ma è chiaro che qualcosa ci sia e che Akaashi non si sia sentito a suo agio con qualcosa che io posso aver fatto.  
E il pensiero mi spezza il cuore.  
Premo le labbra contro la sua fronte e lo stringo più forte a me.   
– Dai su, dimmi tutto. – insisto, se lo sento sciogliersi di nuovo.  
Trema un po’.  
Allunga una mano e tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Lo vedo scorrere nella galleria fino a fermarsi ad una foto della pagina Instagram ufficiale della Nazionale.  
Nella foto ci siamo io e una ragazza, per la precisione la manager della squadra, lei ha le braccia gettate attorno al mio collo da dietro e la testa vicino alla mia. Sorridiamo entrambi.  
Inizialmente non capisco.  
Poi la risposta si fa strada dentro di me quando vedo alcuni dei commenti che spuntano da sotto.  
“Bokuto è il più figo della nazionale, anche io morirei per fare una foto così con uno del genere”.  
“Li shippo già.”  
“Che belliiiiiiiii <333333”  
Akaashi mi guarda con gli occhi lucidi e una patina di lacrime inizia a rotolare giù dalle sue guance.   
– E poi…poi ho visto che hai cambiato la foto del tuo salvaschermo. – mormora, con un tono basso e sottile.  
Non posso fare a meno di sorridere.   
– Ho paura, Kou. Tu sei sempre circondato da un sacco di persone, e ce ne sono molte più belle, più interessanti di me. Io e te stiamo insieme dal liceo, ho solo il fottuto terrore che tu possa stancarti di me o trovare qualcuno che ti piaccia più di me… – continua.  
Affonda il viso, ancora più rosso, nel mio petto.  
Lo stringo forte, accarezzandolo energicamente sulla schiena.   
– Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Keiji. – rispondo, una volta che i suoi singhiozzi si sono calmati.  
Sento il suo corpo che trema appena, attaccato al mio sterno.   
– Sheila è la manager della squadra, ha una ragazza, tra l’altro. E quel giorno avevo avuto un attacco di panico…non te l’ho detto perché mi imbarazzava molto. Non ne avevo dai tempi del liceo. Il terapista mi ha detto che poteva essere perché non eri là con me. Sheila mi ha aiutato molto e…ecco…mi mancava un po’ di contatto fisico quindi sono andato in giro ad abbracciare tutti un po’ a caso…non solo lei…Insomma, non era nulla, te lo giuro. E ho cambiato la foto dello schermo perché non mi andava che tutti ti vedessero. Insomma il mio telefono era sempre sulla panchina dello spogliatoio, sul pavimento della sala comune, in giro. E la foto di te mezzo nudo che dormi è una foto che voglio guardare io, non mi piace che possano sempre vederla tutti. – inizio a spiegare, il tono fermo ma dolce.  
Akaashi tira la testa via dal mio petto e appoggia il mento sul mio sterno, guardandomi negli occhi.  
Adoro i suoi occhi azzurri.  
Lui può sembrare annoiato, indifferente, distaccato. Ma i suoi occhi sono sempre lì che mi seguono, che mi rassicurano. Mi guarda come se ci fossi solo io. E anche io voglio che lui lo pensi.   
– E poi non provare mai più a dire che il mio ragazzo è noioso e che stare con lui mi ha stancato. No, davvero, Keiji, ascoltami. Magari esistono persone più belle di te o più interessanti, ma non per me. Per me sei la cosa migliore della mia vita. Se c’è qualcosa di cui sono veramente fiero non è essere l’ace della Nazionale, è stare con te. – continuo.  
Vedo un sorriso timido farsi strada nel suo viso.  
Ma non ho ancora finito.   
– Sai che senza di te sono perso. Sei sempre forte e deciso, non ti fai mai spaventare da nulla, sei molto più coraggioso di me, Keiji. Mi fai sempre sentire a casa e profumi di buono, la tua pelle è morbida e…dio…me lo fai venire duro come se avessi quindici cazzo di anni. – sussurro, e avvicino il naso al suo, strofinandolo con il mio.  
Il suo sorriso si è aperto di più, un paio di fossette che spuntano a tratti sul suo viso meraviglioso.  
Lascio un bacio sulle sue labbra, un bacio leggero e per nulla passionale, ma che scalda il cuore di entrambi.   
– Perché non mi hai detto come ti sentivi? Avremmo potuto parlarne e non ci avresti rimuginato su così tanto. – gli dico poi, nessun segno da parte sua di voler lasciare il suo posto fra le mie braccia.   
– Avevo tutta l’intenzione di parlartene…dopo un’estenuante scopata che mi avrebbe rassicurato sul fatto che ami solo me e vuoi solo me. – dice poi, facendomi immediatamente capire che cos’era a preoccuparlo tanto prima.  
Non era soltanto il fatto che non l’avesse soddisfatto, non era quello il problema. Era semplicemente insicuro.  
Mi colpisco la fronte con la mano aperta.   
– Sono un coglione. Sono veramente un coglione. Ieri sera ero solo stanco, lo giuro, avessi avuto un minimo di energia in più l’avremmo fatto, non ci sono altri motivi. – prometto, con tutta la sincerità che ho in corpo.  
Akaashi ridacchia.   
– Lo so, lo so, ho capito. Ero solo un po’ preoccupato, ma ho impressione che appena metteremo piede in casa ti farai perdonare. – sorride.  
Sorrido anche io.  
Oh, sì, mi farò perdonare.   
– Perché non mi hai detto dell’attacco di panico? – mormora poi.  
Scuoto appena la testa, sapevo che me l’avrebbe chiesto. Ed è giusto che gli dica la verità. Non ho fatto nulla di quello che poteva essere balenato nella mente di Akaashi, ma ho comunque omesso qualcosa del mio ritiro, e questo mi fa sentire a disagio.   
– Non volevo che pensassi che sono debole, tutto qui. Ho pensato che ti saresti preoccupato per nulla e che sarebbe solo stato un peso per te, saperlo. – rispondo.  
Akaashi mi da un altro bacio, anche questo veloce e dolce, e pinza piano fra le dita il mio naso.   
– Avrei preso tre giorni di ferie e sarei venuto a farti le coccole, Kou. – ammette, e arrossisce un po’.  
Tenero, piccolo Keiji.  
Lo abbraccio un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarlo andare e afferrare la sua mano.  
Siamo al bagno del bar da minimo un quarto d’ora.   
– Lo so, sono proprio un coglione. – ripeto, le sue dita che si stringono fra le mie mentre torniamo al tavolo dove i nostri amici si lasciando andare in delle risatine eloquenti.   
– Pensavamo foste morti, al bagno. – ghigna Kuroo, e lancia un’occhiata a mezz’asta alle nostre mani unite.  
Akaashi diventa viola.  
Non aveva pensato che saremmo dovuti tornare al tavolo e che qualcuno ci stava aspettando. A dirla tutta, me n’ero dimenticato anche io.   
– Le sveltine in bagno sono sempre le migliori. – si accoda Οikawa, sempre, sempre, sempre d’aiuto.  
Mentre io cerco le parole per smentire le loro congetture e Akaashi assume una sfumatura di colore sempre più brillantemente magenta, Iwaizumi colpisce piano il suo ragazzo.   
– Sei veramente pessimo, Schifokawa. – gli dice, guardandolo con occhi straniti quando lo vede tenersi il fianco, dove l’aveva colpito, con espressione addolorata.   
– Stai bene? – mormora poi, immediatamente preoccupato come sono un fidanzato iper protettivo come lui è in grado di fare.   
– Tutto il corpo mi fa male, Iwa-chan. –  
Adesso anche Iwaizumi ha iniziato ad assumere colori sul tono del rosso, partecipando con fervore al club di Akaashi.  
Io non posso far altro che ridere.  
Mi rendo conto che siamo ancora in piedi e che non è passato poi tanto dall’inizio della nostra uscita di gruppo, ma che voglio andarmene. Ho un bisogno fisico di rimanere da solo con Keiji.  
Kenma mi guarda per un secondo.  
Io e Kenma non siamo molto in confidenza, nonostante lo conosca da molto tempo, ma ciò che ho sempre apprezzato di lui, oltre alla straordinaria capacità di controllare come un cucciolo smarrito quella gran testa calda di Kuroo, è la sua velocità a leggere la situazione.  
Mi rivolge un’occhiata fuggevole ma sorridente, tranquilla.  
Poi si sporge dal suo divanetto e tira un sospiro.   
– Akaashi aveva bisogno di parlare, non hanno fatto sesso in un bagno pubblico, vero? – dice poi, i capelli lisci che gli ricadono in avanti mentre cerca di spostarli.  
Keiji annuisce timidamente.   
– E penso di parlare a nome di tutti, voi due avete un grande, grande bisogno di starvene un po’ da soli. Andatevene. – conclude.  
La voce pacata, dolce, quasi monotonale, ma così ferma che impedisce a tutti di contraddirla.  
E’ così saggio, Kenma.  
I nostri amici ci guardano per un secondo. Poi vedo Kuroo annuire, mugugnare uno “sparite” e Oikawa sorridere sornione. Kageyama sta spiegando a Hinata che cosa sta succedendo, la scena mi fa ridere. Piccolo ingenuo mandarino con i piedi. Eppure mi sembrava piuttosto esperto sull’argomento, quando lo sentivamo gemere dallo sgabuzzino al ritiro.  
Ridacchio, afferro la mano di Akaashi, e dopo cinque secondi siamo già in strada.

Grazie a Dio casa mia è a due isolati dal bar.  
Bacio Keiji entrando e lui immediatamente si lascia tirare su, avvinghiandosi al mio collo con le braccia e alla mia vita con le gambe.  
Sbatto la sua schiena sulla porta nel momento esatto in cui Akaashi apre la bocca per intensificare il nostro bacio.  
Dio, mi era mancato persino il suo sapore. Caffè freddo con la panna. Di questo sa.  
Sento un gemito soffocato uscire dalla sua gola, le mani che premono la mia testa contro la sua, il bacino completamente a contatto con il mio grazie alla presa salda delle gambe.  
Afferro i suoi fianchi e mi lascio andare ad un mezzo movimento, lento, agonizzante, che crea una dolorosa frizione. Akaashi lascia andare un altro gemito, questa volta più forte.  
Amo sentire la sua voce farsi più femminile e soave mentre lo tocco. Mi fa sentire potente.  
Mi abbasso a baciargli la linea della mascella e il collo, la pelle sensibile e arrossata dove passano le mie labbra. Espiro sull’incavo del suo collo prima di lasciare che i miei denti affondino nella carne liscia. Akaashi si tende come un fuso, un verso sorpreso lascia le sue labbra.   
– Mi fai male, Koutarou. – dice.  
Sorrido.   
– Lo so. –  
Lo bacio ancora. E’ tutto così frenetico, troppo frenetico.  
Voglio prendermi il mio tempo, e voglio vedere Akaashi sfinito alla fine, per cui mi stacco e riprendo un attimo fiato.  
Quest’uomo è sfiancante persino per me, che sono uno sportivo professionale.   
– Ieri era così che avresti dovuto baciarmi. – sussurra Keiji, niente più astio nella sua voce, solo la voglia di stuzzicarmi un po’.  
Lascio che appoggi i piedi a terra. Ora è più in basso di me, appena per riuscire ancora a cingermi il collo con le braccia.   
– E poi, cos’avrei dovuto fare? – mugugno, gli occhi che non lasciano un’istante l’espressione sensuale del mio adorato, adoratissimo ragazzo.  
Si passa la lingua tra le labbra.   
– Tu, nulla. Io, d’altro canto… – inizia, scivolando lentamente sulle ginocchia – ti avrei dato subito il bentornato. –  
Trattengo il respiro. E’ sensuale in un modo che nemmeno sa, probabilmente.  
Le sue mani corrono immediatamente alla mia cintura, slacciandola con un movimento fluido. Abbassa lentamente i pantaloni, ma lascia su i boxer.  
La sua mano si appoggia su di me piano e sento la mia stessa voce risuonare in un rumore di gola. Sta andando tremendamente lento.  
La lingua di Akaashi passa su di me attraverso il tessuto, lasciando una sensazione ruvida, bagnata addosso a me.   
– Cazzo, Keiji. – mormoro, la sua bocca che si avvolge su di me, ancora attraverso i vestiti.  
Tiro giù le mutande in un movimento secco.   
– Impaziente. – commenta, afferrando il mio cazzo con la mano e muovendola, sempre con una lentezza straziante, su e giù.  
Uno dei mille talenti di Akaashi è non avere il riflesso faringeo. Non so come o dove l’abbia imparato, ma è tremendamente, tremendamente soddisfacente vederlo prendermi tutto fino a sfiorare con le labbra il mio corpo.  
Per non parlare della sensazione, la sua gola stretta che si chiude attorno a me, umida, calda.  
Lo tira fuori completamente.   
– Così grosso… – mugola.  
Oh, sì, adoro i complimenti riguardo la mia taglia. Soprattutto se chi me li fa è l’amore della mia vita che ci stringe le sue labbra attorno.  
Appoggio l’avambraccio sulla porta, i muscoli completamente in tensione per quel piacere dolce e sottile che serpeggia nel mio corpo.  
Voglio spingermi dentro di lui più a fondo, più velocemente.  
La mano di Akaashi si stringe attorno alla mia coscia, poi mi guarda.  
Che visione indescrivibile.  
Lancio un’occhiata di puro desiderio che viene subito riconosciuta da un breve annuire.  
Ha capito. E non aspetterò che ci ripensi.  
Il mio bacino si muove da solo. La testa di Akaashi sbatte contro il legno della porta dietro di lui, un rumore strozzato giunge dalla sua gola. Un filo di saliva che si intravede dalla sua faccia arruffata.  
Stringo una mano fra i suoi capelli scuri, lisci come la seta, e inizio a spingermi sempre di più, sempre più forte.  
Sento me stesso ansimare, sento Akaashi gemere. Mi fa impazzire quanto gli piaccia succhiarmelo con così tanta foga. Adora il fatto che io non riesca a controllarmi e adora soprattutto l’idea che sia lui l’unico a potermi far sentire così. Che nonostante il nostro rapporto duri da anni ancora io vada fuori di testa per le sue labbra e la sua voce strozzata.  
La mano sulla mia coscia si fa più stretta, le unghie affondano nella pelle attraverso i jeans, c’è saliva ovunque.  
Entro completamente, smettendo di muovermi, in preda ad un orgasmo che inizia a farsi strada dentro di me.  
Mi basta guardarlo.  
Così sopraffatto e così tremendamente bello.  
Vengo dentro la sua gola con un rumore gutturale, la mano di Akaashi che mi accarezza il corpo dolcemente mentre mi lascio completamente andare, e che non smette nemmeno quando lascio la sua bocca.  
Si prende così tanto cura di me.  
Il rumore della sua glottide che ingoia è quasi un secondo orgasmo.  
Sono venuto una volta, ma so benissimo che non è finita. Non è neppure iniziata. Akaashi è una creatura insaziabile, quando ci si mette d’impegno.  
Scendo sulle ginocchia per baciarlo, d’impulso, stringendolo a me.   
– Dio, mi sei mancato come l’aria, Keiji. – ammetto, abbracciando quel corpicino ansimante che si appoggia contro di me.  
– Portami in camera da letto, Koutarou. – dice poi, la voce ancora spezzata dal respiro corto.  
Di nuovo, non me lo faccio dire due volte. Lo tiro su e lo lascio cadere sul letto pochi passi dopo.  
Sembra una preda sul punto di essere mangiata, quando rivolge gli occhi lucidi verso di me.  
Le cosce bianche sono spalancate, la maglietta tirata su a mostrare una linea di pancia dall’aspetto decisamente invitante. Come può pensare che io possa trovare un’altra persona più bella di lui, quando è così? E’ la personificazione della bellezza, esteriore e interiore.   
– Cosa avremmo dovuto fare, poi? – chiedo, ancora.  
Akaashi mi sorride.   
– Strapparmi i vestiti di dosso. – risponde, e io mugugno di soddisfazione. Da’ l’impressione di essere così freddo e distaccato dall’esterno, ma con me è molto, molto, molto passionale.  
Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte e lo tiro su dall’orlo della maglietta per sfilargliela un secondo dopo.  
Di nuovo, rimango completamente senza fiato.  
Non me l’aveva detto.  
E’ una sorpresa? Per me?  
Sul fianco liscio di Akaashi un’immagine prende forma, le linee scure e perfettamente definite di un tatuaggio fatto da poco.  
Una piuma lunga e sottile che nella parte finale prende la forma della testa di un gufo, un gufo dalle penne grigie e nere e dai luminosi occhi gialli.  
La sua mano delicata scorre sull’immagine.   
– Ti piace? – mormora, sorridendo appena.  
I miei occhi si spalancano, il mio cervello diventa gelatina. Rimango a fissarlo immobile, imbambolato.   
– Akaashi…è…come dire… – la bocca mi si fa secca e mando giù prima di ricominciare a parlare.   
– E’ bellissimo, tu sei bellissimo. E’ tutto bellissimo…tu e il gufo e quel gufo mi sembra che mi ricordi me…non lo so non vorrei dire stronzate ma è bianco e grigio e ha gli occhi gialli, insomma tu hai un tatuaggio con un gufo con gli occhi gialli, io ti amo, sei così bello, io… – inizio a farfugliare, ma mi blocco quando sento la risata cristallina di Keiji e la sua mano mi afferra il polso.   
– Sì, Koutarou, il gufo mi ricorda te. E ti amo anch’io. –  
Sorrido a trentadue denti. Mi piace come ride quando straparlo come ho fatto adesso. Mi ricorda che Akaashi non ama di me solo gli addominali o il modo implacabile in cui lo prendo quando sono eccitato, ma anche quel bambino di cinque anni che possiede il mio cervello un buon ottantacinque per cento del tempo. Lui mi ama tutto.  
E questo mi rende schifosamente felice.  
Prima di ricominciare il nostro tira e molla a sfondo chiaramente sessuale, mi prendo un secondo per baciarlo. Le nostre labbra sono molto più lente e delicate di prima, sembra quasi che non ci sia carica sessuale, solo la voglia di connetterci per un istante.  
E’ lui ad intensificare il bacio e portarlo alla tensione di prima, stringendo il mio bacino con le gambe e facendomi cadere in avanti, sul letto, addosso a lui.  
L’ho detto, no? Insaziabile.  
Mi stacco tirandomi su di nuovo. Adoro guardarlo dall’alto, sembra ancora più fragile.  
Un giocattolino fragile che non vedo l’ora di rompere.  
Tiro via anche i suoi pantaloni lasciandolo nudo di fronte a me.  
E’ così delicato e liscio, le linee delle clavicole e del bacino che spuntano appena dal suo fisico mingherlino. E’ eccitante la differenza di fisico che abbiamo, e so che piace anche a lui vedere la superficie abbronzata e solida del mio corpo contro il suo, più piccolo e bianco latte.   
– Togliti la maglietta, per favore. – dice, confermando le mie congetture.  
Gli sorrido prima di obbedirgli e sfilare contemporaneamente felpa e maglietta.  
Appoggia una guancia contro il mio addome, lasciandosi andare in un verso gutturale.   
– Te l’ho mai detto quanto amo i tuoi addominali, Kou? No, perché li amo. Li amo davvero tantissimo. – commenta poi, facendomi ridere.  
Me l’ha detto un milione di volte, e gliel’ho sentito ripetere una volta mentre litigava con una sua compagna di corso all’università che pretendeva di dirgli che i gay sono tutti bassi e mingherlini come lui. Ricordo chiaramente di essere andato a prenderlo al bar del campus e di essere stato trascinato dalle sue braccia sottili davanti alla poverina. Quando mi aveva alzato la maglietta davanti a tutti urlando “Koutarou è gay e mi sembra che i suoi addominali siano decisamente più definiti di quelli del tuo ragazzo! E poi è alto un metro e novanta!”, io ero scoppiato a ridere. Che poi tra l’altro io sono bisessuale, quella ragazza aveva continuato a mandarmi messaggi poco ortodossi per settimane e Keiji quel giorno aveva bevuto per sbaglio un caffè corretto.  
Un’idea mi balena nella mente, mentre scorro i ricordi di Akaashi nella mia mente. Ha detto che ieri, preparandosi per del sesso mozzafiato stava “mugugnando il mio nome”. Voglio esplorare quel ricordo, ora. Voglio torturarlo finché non si mette a pregare.   
– Che cos’hai fatto, mentre ero via? – chiedo, un ghigno che si fa strada nella mia faccia mentre lo vedo arrossire appena.  
Che carino. Cinque anni che lo scopo senza pietà e ancora arrossisce.   
– Che…che cosa intendi? Ho guardato dei film…ho dormito abbracciato alla tua felpa… – inizia a farfugliare, ma chiude immediatamente la bocca mentre scuoto al testa davanti a lui.   
– Voglio sapere come hai intrattenuto quel tuo corpicino insaziabile mentre non c’ero, amore. – specifico, le mie dita che tracciano la linea dei suoi fianchi.  
Trema appena, mentre lo tocco.  
Sorride imbarazzato, si lecca le labbra.   
– Con le dita, pensando a te. – risponde poi, con la voce bassa.  
Ma non basta. Non mi basta.   
– Continua. – ordino, la mano che è salita dal suo corpo al suo capo e che ora traccia dei cerchi delicati fra le ciocche dei suoi capelli scuri. Le stesse ciocche che qualche minuto fa stavo spingendo verso di me in preda al desiderio.  
Non che ora io non sia duro, diciamocelo. Ma questo è il sesso che attendo da due mesi e merito di godermelo appieno.  
Balbetta un po’, distoglie lo sguardo. Ma poi quando le sue pupille dilatate incontrano le mie, sembra aver trovato coraggio, o forse ha capito quanto mi piaccia l’idea di immaginarmelo masturbarsi pensando a me.   
– All’inizio non ho fatto nulla, per quasi una settimana, ma poi il mio corpo ha reagito da solo. Non sono abituato a te che non mi scopi per così tanto tempo, mi mancavi da morire. Quindi…ho iniziato a farlo da solo, su questo letto, con la tua felpa addosso, cercando di pensare a quanto mi fai stare bene e a come mi fai venire…e ogni volta che finivo mi ritrovavo a piangere il tuo nome perché le mie dita erano troppo sottili e non riuscivano a scoparmi a fondo come fai tu. – confessa.  
Beh, ora il mio cazzo è di marmo. MARMO.  
Sono estasiato da quanto lo amo, e sono estasiato da come riesca ad eccitarmi solo il pensiero del suo visino in lacrime che non vuole altro che essere scopato per bene.  
Si allunga verso di me, appoggia la mano aperta sui miei boxer, su di me, sorride sornione.   
– Ma ora lo voglio, lo voglio tutto, Kou. Mi è mancato così tanto. – conclude.  
Oddio, farò star zitta quella bocca impertinente.  
Allungo un braccio per afferrare il lubrificante dal cassetto ma quando tiro fuori il preservativo lo sento schioccare la lingua.   
– No, stasera voglio che tu mi venga dentro. Ti imploro. –  
Annuisco, ancora più duro, e non credevo che fosse possibile.  
Tolgo i pantaloni e le mutande in un colpo solo e mi allungo sul letto, tenendomi su dai gomiti per non schiacciarlo. Non voglio fargli male, e i muscoli pesano parecchio.  
Una manina delicata afferra la mia coscia sinistra e stringe appena.   
– Quanto sei bello, Kou. Sei troppo, troppo bello. –  
Sorrido. – Ha parlato. – mi ritrovo a dire, premendo le labbra sulle sue per un attimo.  
Spremo un po’ di lubrificante fra le dita e inizio a toccarlo piano, prima di entrare con un dito dentro Akaashi.  
Geme, a metà fra il piacere di essere finalmente toccato e la voglia di avere dentro di sé qualcosa di più grande.  
Ne inserisco un altro e inizio a muovere la mano piano, avanti e indietro, evitando volontariamente di sfiorare il punto sensibile di Keiji, per torturarlo ancora un po’.   
– Ti prego, basta, basta. Non ce la faccio, cazzo. – mormora, gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo e per la negazione del piacere che attende da così tanto.  
Esco da lui e lascio andare uno schiaffo a mano aperta sul suo – meraviglioso, bianco, morbido e sodo – culo, beandomi del rumore secco che risuona nella stanza.   
– Non essere volgare, amore. – intimo, vedendolo contorcersi in quel misto di dolore e piacere che so ama con tutto il cuore.  
La forma rossa della mia mano che prende colore su di lui mi soddisfa.  
Trema, si morde il labbro, fissa intensamente quelle sue iridi acquamarina su di me come se mi stesse pregano. Ah no, mi correggo, mi sta pregando.  
Uso altro lubrificante, sono un po’ aggressivo ma decisamente non voglio fargli male, e poi allineo il suo bacino con il mio.  
Aspetto ancora qualche secondo. Qualche secondo ben speso, se chiedete a me, visto che Keiji singhiozza piano, il viso pieno di lacrime e i capelli arruffati, afferrando il mio polso con bisogno.   
– Per favore, ti prego, Koutarou, scopami. Ne ho bisogno, ne ho davvero biso… – prega, fermandosi in un gemito muto con la bocca appena spalancata quando entro in un movimento secco, risoluto, duro dentro di lui.   
– Kou…ta…rou – mugugna appena.  
Viene immediatamente e la visione è tanto bella che quasi vengo anche io. Il suo singhiozzo, il lamento acuto che proviene dalle sue labbra, gli occhi che ruotano all’indietro e la sua schiena che si inarca. Le mani afferrano le lenzuola, le gambe si chiudono attorno ai miei fianchi come per impedirmi di muovermi da quel punto che lo fa sentire così bene.  
La cosa più bella dello stare assieme da così tanto tempo è proprio questa, conoscersi. Il sesso è bello solo se ci si conosce per davvero, alla fine. Solo se si sanno tutti quei punti e gesti che fanno uscire l’altro di testa. E di questo sono convinto.   
– Ancora…ancora. – mormora poi, quando l’orgasmo ha lasciato nel suo corpo solo tremori e fiato corto.  
Mi muovo piano, all’inizio. So che iperstimolarlo potrebbe essere una scelta vincente, ma Keiji non fa sesso da due mesi e vorrei evitare di distruggerlo alla prima occasione disponibile.  
I suoi fianchi sembrano fatti per stare fra le mie mani, è affascinante vederli muoversi e tremare mentre li avvicino a me ad ogni spinta. E’ lento, dolce, straziante. Voglio velocizzare il ritmo ma, ripeto, non voglio fare male al mio fidanzato.  
Ma lui, come al solito, non mi delude mai.  
Appoggia una mano tremante sul mio viso, annuisce piano.   
– Più forte, più forte, ti prego. – implora, inebriato completamente dal piacere che gli sto dando.  
Stringo più forte il suo bacino, sento un gemito uscire dalle mie labbra. Lascerò sicuramente i lividi su questi fianchi lattiginosi.  
Le spinte si fanno più veloci, più profonde, la voce di Akaashi si alza a dismisura, riesco a sentire i suoi gemiti strozzati anche se il sangue mi pompa nelle orecchie.  
Una mano lascia il suo bacino e sale sul suo corpo, si ferma sul collo. Mi guarda per un secondo, fra un gemito e l’altro, un filo di saliva che esce dalla sua bocca morbida e le iridi che tremano per riuscire a mantenere il contatto senza rotolare all’indietro.  
Mi guarda.  
Ed è come se mi dicesse “Strozzami, Kou, ti prego”.  
Stringo le dita, facendo attenzione a non schiacciare la trachea, il viso di Keiji si arrossa subito. Spingo più forte, proprio colpendo quel punto che lo fa urlare, lo faccio avvicinare pericolosamente all’orgasmo e poi lascio andare la mano, fermandomi.  
Il rumore con cui riprende aria è egualmente eccitante, le lacrime scendono ancora più copiose e il respiro è mozzato.  
Akaashi era vicino, così vicino, e vedo la frustrazione che prova per avergli negato l’orgasmo. Ha gli occhi assottigliati dalle palpebre a mezz’asta, mi lanciano saette di maledizione. Eppure adoro vederlo piangere.  
Inizia a muovere il bacino quasi inconsciamente, cerca il mio cazzo in maniera quasi spasmodica.   
– Oh, no, amore, questo non si fa. – commento, raggiungendo i capelli scuri e lisci come la seta e stringendoli forte mentre tiro il suo capo indietro, facendolo mugugnare di dolore e inarcare fino a vedere il suo corpo teso.   
– Devi farmi venire, Kou, scopami ancora. Ancora, ancora. – risponde mordendosi il labbro.  
Esco completamente da lui e torno dentro in un unico affondo deciso. Ricomincio, il ritmo sempre più frenetico, il sudore che ci imperla il viso e le urla di Akaashi – perché ora sono decisamente urla – che dominano nell’aria della camera da letto.   
– Così, amore? – gli chiedo.  
– Oh sì, sì, sì Kou…sto per…ti prego lasciami…voglio… venire… – risponde, incontrando i miei movimenti con il muoversi dolce e bisognoso delle sue gambe spalancate.  
Gli mordo la spalla, sento le sue unghie che mi pugnalano la schiena, e poi veniamo entrambi.  
Catartico, direi.  
Le pareti strette di Keiji che mi prosciugano fino all’ultima goccia, le sue mani che non mi lasciano per un secondo, l’espressione completa del suo viso.  
Catartico.  
Esco da lui un istante dopo e mi lascio cadere sul letto al suo fianco, iniziando ad accarezzare il fianco sottile del ragazzino che trema come una foglia accanto a me, cercando di riprendere fiato, quasi in un’altra dimensione.  
Ci vogliono un paio di minuti e qualche bacio sottile sulla fronte per riportarlo fra noi.   
– Quando ho detto sesso mozzafiato, non mi aspettavo questo. Dio, è un peccato che sia l’unico a sapere come sei a letto, Kou. – commenta poi, il naso che si infila fra i miei pettorali e l’ultima frase detta con un’ironia che mi fa ridere.   
– Non riuscirei ad essere così con nessun altro, Keiji. Io faccio bene le cose solo se ci sei tu. – mormoro di risposta, e lo stringo a me per qualche istante, prima di tirarmi su.  
L’aftercare è importante, no?  
Afferro il pacco di fazzoletti sul comodino e pulisco con calma il corpo di Keiji, lasciando qualche bacio qua e là, sul segno rosso della mia mano, sui lividi che ho lasciato mentre lo afferravo, sui morsi sulle spalle e sul petto, sulla linea appena visibile delle mie dita sul collo sottile.  
Metto via il lubrificante, butto i fazzoletti, mentre l’amore della mia vita rimane a boccheggiare inerme sul letto. Voleva essere scopato per bene dopo due mesi di astinenza? Beh, ecco a te.   
– Vai a farti una doccia, Keiji, su. – lo invito, seduto sul fianco del letto mentre gli lascio qualche carezza sul capo. Annuisce pigramente e tenta di tirarsi su.  
Lo guardo con orgoglio mentre le sue gambe tremano mentre cammina. Si deve appoggiare al muro per non cadere.  
L’avrò rotto?  
Torna una decina di minuti dopo con un asciugamano attorno alla vita e lo vedo cacciare la mano nel mio cassetto, tirare fuori una maglia, mettersela e arrampicarsi sul letto per adagiarsi tra i cuscini.  
Afferra il telefono e sorrido, già prevedo che cosa accadrà, mentre mi alzo per lavarmi anche io.  
Le pareti del bagno sono sottili, lo sappiamo entrambi, e mi faccio una risata mentre lo sento chiamare il suo piccolo e felino migliore amico per quello che sembra del normalissimo gossip.  
Mi fa sorridere quanto vadano d’accordo quei due. Sono così teneri.   
– Kozu, sono distrutto. Domani non vengo ai corsi, penso che morirò. –  
Silenzio dall’altra parte.   
– ‘Kaashi, sono settimane che mi piangi nell’orecchio che vuoi scopare con Bokuto e ora ti lamenti? Hai voluto tu la bicicletta, pedala. – risponde la voce pacata, sottile, monotonica di Kenma, un rumore di sottofondo che sembra lo smanettare di un controller.   
– E’ che…cazzo…è stato fantastico. Non c’è una singola cellula nel mio corpo che non sia soddisfatta. E’ incredibile. –  
Sorrido soddisfatto mentre mi insapono i capelli.  
– Mmh, sarà. Che cosa ti ha fatto? –  
– Un po’ di tutto. –  
– Vediamo…facefuck? –  
– Sì. –  
– Ti ha schiaffeggiato? –  
– Sì. –  
– Non ti ha fatto venire all’inizio e ha continuato a fartici avvicinare come un bastardo? –  
– Ehm…sì. –  
– Keiji, non dirmi che…non l’ha fatto, vero? Dimmi che non l’ha fatto. –  
– L’ha fatto, Kozu, l’ha fatto. –  
– Bokuto Koutarou, quella muscolosa polpetta di riso, ti ha veramente strozzato? Dio, è quasi da non crederci. –  
Rido dal bagno, Keiji mi sente.   
– La mia muscolosa polpetta di riso, come lo chiami tu, mi ha completamente devastato in ogni angolo del mio corpo e ti prego di scrivere sulla mia lapide che sono morto di soddisfazione. – lo sento dire poi.  
Continuo a ridacchiare. Sono una coppia improbabile, quei due. Così silenziosi e distaccati, ma fra di loro sembrano usciti da Sex & the City.   
– A parte le mie peripezie sessuali, Kozu, hai concluso qualcosa? – chiede poi Keiji all’amico, e io tendo l’orecchio. Prevedo che possa trattarsi di qualcosa che coinvolge il mio, di migliore amico.  
Una risatina arriva dal cellulare a me, smorzata dal muro.   
– Kuroo è andato a cena con i suoi stupidi colleghi di lavoro e quella sciantosa insopportabile che gli ha detto che stare con un gamer è come buttare la propria vita. Quindi, quando verranno qui a concludere la serata con qualche scotch invecchiato, io mi presenterò con la vecchia felpa del Nekoma di Tetsu e delle maledettissime parigine e farò sentire a quell’antipatica quanto rumore faccio quando il mio uomo mi scopa. – risponde.  
Mi strozzo quasi con la mia stessa saliva.  
E’ veramente malvagio, ma qualcosa mi dice che Kuroo adorerà il suo piano. Adora quando il suo “micetto” prende il controllo, gliel’ho sentito dire una quantità di volte pari a troppo.  
Ignoro la risposta di Keiji e i loro ultimi scambi di battute, finisco di lavarmi e torno dal mio ragazzo che ormai la telefonata è chiusa.  
Mi metto un paio di boxer e mi lancio sul letto come se non ci fosse un posto migliore nel mondo, ed effettivamente, non c’è.  
Lascio andare un sospiro sul cuscino, mi rigiro su me stesso, prima che una manina attiri la mia attenzione, facendomi voltare.   
– Non puoi dormire. Ancora mi devi un po’ del tuo tempo, signor pallavolista della Nazionale. – mormora Keiji, infilandosi fra le mie braccia e lottando un po’ con la coperta per trovare una posizione comoda. Mugugna quando riesce a incastrarsi perfettamente.   
– Agli ordini. – rispondo.   
– Mmh…allora…voglio almeno un’ora di coccole. E poi mangiamo il thai da asporto sul letto. –  
Sorrido contro la sua fronte.   
– Affare fatto. – asserisco, per ritrovarmi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi blu.  
Mi fissa per un secondo, poi il bacio è fulmineo.   
– Ti amo, Keiji. – mi ritrovo a dire.  
Arruffa la testa e la sua guancia finisce sul mio pettorale.   
– Lo so, Koutarou. -

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Non so quanti leggano in italiano su Ao3 ma io pubblico le mie ff su wattpadd e ho pensato di metterne una anche qui e vedere come va...  
> Nel caso in cui vi piaccia mi trovate come @_melilissa_ e la mia storia di chiama "Anime One Shot" (ci sono 17 one shot, per ora su fairy tail, my hero academia e haikyuu)  
> grazie per aver letto  
> buona serata  
> MEL :]


End file.
